


Angel Down - art work.

by ZoSanLaw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoSanLaw/pseuds/ZoSanLaw
Summary: Art work for the vampire Sanji fanfiction - Angel Down, writer by Aikat3rin3. Link in Chapter 1. Slow updates.Chapter 1- Sanji.





	Angel Down - art work.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aikat3rin3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikat3rin3/gifts).



> Summary: Sanji's past was as haunted with demons as Zoro's own, demons that had finally caught up to him after years of living in the shadows. His very existence meant the hunt would never stop, but that hadn't stopped Zoro from falling for him and it wouldn't push him away now. Sanji was what was called a "negligible senescent porphyric humanoid." "Vampire" looked weird on medical records.
> 
> THIS WORK IS JUST TO POST ART FOR THE ABOVE MENTIONED FIC.

 

Sanji - the NSPH Major - i.e. Vampire - from Angel Down. 

 

Such an amazing fic, going to slowly draw as many fanarts as I can for it!!

 

Link:[ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9394973/chapters/21268226).

 

If anyone wishes to drop any requests, my Tumblr ([art account](https://truedesireworks.tumblr.com/), [ZoSan account](http://zosanlaw.tumblr.com/)) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/truedesireworks/) are open to any and everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Zoro is next.


End file.
